Formation degradation, such as pavement milling, mining, drilling and/or excavating, may be performed using degradation assemblies. In normal use, these assemblies and auxiliary equipment are subjected to high impact, heat, abrasion and other environmental factors that wear their mechanical components. Many efforts have been made to improve the service life of these assemblies, including efforts to optimize the method of attachment to the driving mechanism.
One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,499 to Grubb, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains. Grubb discloses a two-piece rotatable cutting bit which comprises a shank and a nose. The shank has an axially forwardly projecting protrusion which carries a resilient spring clip. The protrusion and spring clip are received within a recess in the nose to rotatable attach the nose to the shank.